


First Day Back

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first day back is as grey and dismal as it could possibly be, but at least he's back at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

It had taken him a while to get back to work. He'd been lucky; as bad as some of the burns had been, he wasn't disfigured because of it, though he seriously doubted he'd be taking his shirt off in public any time soon.

Everyone had visited, both at the hospital and at his apartment. Stella and Mac had come by when they could; Danny had come around pretty often, and so had Hawkes. Even some of the other detectives came to see him.

Lindsay came over when she could. As it neared him leaving the hospital she'd started showing up at random times, normally when she had a break from a case or wasn't falling asleep after a long day at work. She never really told him how she chose when she showed up. She was just...there.

Same situation at his place, only she actually showed up less. She hadn't felt all that comfortable at his place, she'd said, and they ended up sitting on the steps of his complex to talk, watching the world walk by.

He'd started to enjoy those times. She was definitely becoming more of a friend to him.

But now he was back at work, even if it was only part time. He still had one more doctor's appointment to go before he was cleared for full duty...one more week and then he could go back to doing what he was good at.

"Got a case?"

He started slightly at her voice. He nodded to her, then looked at his notebook. "Upper East side, looks like a stabbing."

"Let's go."

"Isn't anyone else coming along?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Bigger case. Stella's out and our case wrapped yesterday so I'm doing this one on my own till tomorrow. Well...with you, of course." She grinned at him, hoping he didn't take offense at what she'd said.

"Lead on."

\---

She was thankful the murder had happened indoors. It was pouring down rain, more rain then she'd seen in New York before. At least this way, most of the evidence would be intact, easy to gather, easy to process.

She paused from taking pictures of the scene to look at the window. The rain was falling so fast that if there hadn't been water on the window she would have thought it was just extremely grey outside.

"Something catch your eye?"

She turned and saw Flack near her, looking out the same window, careful to avoid the blood pooling. "No, I just want to get a new perspective."

He nodded. "Got more interviews with some of the neighbors. One of them heard someone use the fire escape."

"Then I should try and dust the windowsill for prints, see if we were lucky and the rain didn't wash them away." She set the camera down, since her kit was by her feet. She opened her kit and pulled out her fingerprint powder.

"What a day, you know?" Flack said conversationally.

"Yeah. Gloomy and cold," she replied quietly, rummaging in her kit for her fingerprint brush. "Not how you pictured your first day back, I take it?"

"Not really." He looked out at the grey sky. "Of course, I wasn't expecting it to be bright and cheerful, either."

Lindsay knew he wasn't just talking about the dismal weather outside. She nodded, taking her powder and recently found brush over to the sill and dusting it for prints. "How's it been so far?"

"Got welcomed back, everyone was glad to see me...you know, the usual. Then you came up about the case, and we left."

"Well, I'm glad you're back, anyway. Wasn't the same around here without you." She turned and flashed him a smile, and he returned it. "Hey...Flack?"

"Yeah?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Never mind." She turned back to her work, leaving the detective wondering what it was she had wanted to say.


End file.
